


I got that red lip classic thing that you like

by Laslus



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Domestic Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, idk how to tag this, is just pure fluff, peggy is driving angie insane, red lipstick is just too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red lipstick, that was a woman’s weak spot. Angie couldn’t even pretend to be straight right now, how did one expect her to walk straight? If she had known she would meet someone so infuriating hot she wouldn’t have put her high heels on. </p><p>Or: Angie's thoughts on Peggy from when they first met up to their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got that red lip classic thing that you like

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as original tale, because I was frustated about how hot red lipstick looks, and it turned into peggy/angie, because vintage lesbians are my life now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! If you do, please leave a kudo or a comment!
> 
> Song: Girls like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> Tittle from "Style" by Taylor Swift

Red lipstick, that was a woman’s weak spot. How could one walk straight when there was a pretty woman with red lipstick on? Those should be illegal if they weren’t so hot, really. It was, once, back on the 19th century. It was believe to be witchcraft, and used to seduce man. Well, right now she was pretty sure they weren’t wrong at all.

In addition to the prettiest mouth, there was the prettiest girl, because she couldn’t drive her crazy only by her lips, no, she had to be _fully wonderful._ Angie couldn’t even pretend to _be_ straight right now, how did one expect her to _walk_ straight? If she had known she would meet someone so _infuriating_ hot she wouldn’t have put her high heels on.

But she was a waitress, and the Woman with the Red Lipstick was a client smiling at her with those gorgeous lips. Angie knew she fancied gals the way most women fancied lads, but _damn_ , that girl was the prettiest thing she had even landed eyes on.

And they talked and talked and the Woman with the Red Lipstick was now more than the most gorgeous person Angie had ever seen. Peggy Carter was a star in a dark night, burning with all the fire, illuminating everything and everyone around her and if Angie couldn’t have her as something else, she was damn satisfied with having her as a friend.

But then they weren’t _just_ friends, were best friends, living right next to each other. And latter, she found Peggy was a _spy_ , as if she wasn’t adventurous enough on her own, as if her presence didn’t light Angie up with adrenaline by itself. And she _helped her_ to escape the men, and they were roommates, moving in to a big apartment in New York, and Angie was finding really hard to keep it together.

It wasn’t just the lips driving her insane any longer. It was Peggy in pyjamas, hair undone and no sigh of the redness on her lips. It was Peggy asking for help to pin up her hair. It was Peggy ready to work, pink hat, makeup and all. It was sleepy Peggy cooking breakfast and excited Peggy talking about her latest mission and Angry Peggy complaining about the men at her job and it was Peggy and Peggy and Peggy.

Oh, damn you, English.

“Angie, darling, are you feeling all right?” asked Peggy, her name on those lips making Angie’s eyes go back to hers, listening again “You look distracted.”

“Oh, yes, don’t worry English, I’m just…” _thinking about kissing you senseless_ “It’s nothing.”

Peggy rearranged herself on the sofa, coming a few inches closer. “C’mon, you can tell me.”

Angie sighed, eyes glancing at the lips again. “I really can’t.”

The look on her eyes was now filled with worry “What’s wrong, Angie? You know you can trust me.”

“Do you promise not to freak out?” whispered Angie before she could hold it back

Peggy smiled softly “There are very few things that will make me…”

And she wasn’t talking, because Angie had leaned in and pecked her, as quick as possible, the vague taste of lipstick barely showing up on her mouth. Peggy blinked, mouth lingering open, wide eyes at Angie. She should’ve made it last longer, this had been her only shot, she should’ve had…

But there were lips on her again, and she hadn’t initiated it. They weren’t there for a quick touch of lips either, they were pressing and demanding and Angie was more then willing to give. She could feel Peggy’s hand on her hair, pulling her closer, fingers intertwining on her blond curls, and she heard a small _moan_ when she opened her mouth and added tongues into the kissing.

She feel forward, without breaking contact, still siting, but with her weight mostly over Peggy – one hand on the sofa for balance, the other on her neck to pull her closer and closer. There was a hand on her waist as well, she could feel it, keeping her steady. She could fell the other woman smiling against her lips, and she smiled as well.

The kiss broke apart with a few giggles and eye meeting eye.

“You thought _that_ was going to freak me out?” asked Peggy, her eyes so soft it pained Angie a little.

“You do look like a fella’s gal, English” Laughed Angie “My mistake.”

“I was trying to hide it, it’s not your fault. My profession isn’t exactly fitted for dating.”

“Oh, bull crap, we’ve been doing fine.”

Peggy stared her in the eyes again “We have.” She said, kissing Angie again.

 

 


End file.
